Streaming media devices can provide a user with media content. For example, a streaming media device can stream or download media content through the Internet and cause the streamed or downloaded media content to be rendered. In a more particular example, the streaming media device can stream or download encoded video content through the Internet. The streaming media device can then decode the encoded video content and transmit the decoded video content to a display device that is capable of displaying the decoded video content. However, conventional streaming media devices generally do not include a tuner or a recording device. As such, these streaming devices cannot provide a user with tuned video content, such as live television programs, recorded programs, and on-demand programs. This can, for example, create a disjointed experience for the user, where the user streams media content from the streaming media device and then turns to a television device to watch a live, recorded, or on-demand television program.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new mechanisms for presenting media content using integrated content sources.